Never Again
by romeaddict
Summary: It struck him as weird that he still felt an attraction after so long, why? NekuXShiki, R&R Guys!


I do Not own this wonderful game.

My fanfic of WEWY, enjoy

* * *

Never Again

Prologue:

After the Game, it took me sometimes to get used to people, but I, Neku, usually got the hang of it. Eventually, after some time, Shiki and I found out about our feelings for the other and vice versa. When we found out, we wanted to go out just the two of us. Our relationship was really great, though it had its share of awkward moments, but what relationship hasn't? After some time, Shiki asked if I could go out with her again, so I agreed, I mean why wouldn't I? In the middle of the date I was feeling a bit of unease from her, due to my curiosity, I asked her about it. Turns out she wasn't feeling the same way anymore, so right there and then, she dumped me.

Now:

It was a day like the rest; well at least it started out as one. Apparently, I planned another get together today with some of my friends. And as usual, I was late. When I arrived, everyone, well more or less everyone, was there. Even Shiki, well, we've grown to be friends now, but I'm still amazingly attracted to her, I mean come on, she's like the whole package… almost. But hey, nobody's perfect.

"Hey guys," I said in greeting, "Didn't think you'd come."

They all gave their greetings as well, "Of course we'd come, don't we always?" I was made to think for real, and they were right, I shrugged it off with an apologetic look, hoping not to offend them.

The day continued like it was an ordinary get together, and I thought it would end the same way too… I was wrong. Everyone decided to go to a movie first, well, usually and always, I let them pick the seats and the movie ect. ect. And judging from the devious giggles I heard from the girls, something bad is gonna happen. They handed us the tickets, we got popcorn and drinks, and the ones who needed to go had a last minute comfort room break.

The couples in the group started to check their tickets to make sure they were beside each other, looking at them made me realize that I longed for someone like that, also it made me realize that Shiki didn't have anyone, she actually looked a bit down.

I seem to end up with Shiki… alone. My friends (for now) decided to be in the mood to play tricks on me. It seems she was comfortable with it, I sighed in relief that we're friends and she wasn't experiencing the awkwardness of our past, that makes one of us. In short, I enjoyed the movie, no, I really enjoyed the movie, after all to have a good movie is a good movie and good seatmates.

"Thanks for being my seatmate," Shiki whispered shyly, I admit, I was surprised to get a thanks from her and for that, "You too, you made the movie better," I replied with a smile, not sure if my eyes are deceiving me, but I think she blushed a bit.

After the movie, it was as if some kind of mysterious secretive fog surrounded my friends leaving me and Shiki alone… this wasn't going to end well. The girls wanted to go window shopping, and by the way, I absolutely abhor window shopping, plus I don't see the sense in it, while the guys wanted to go to the arcade, at least some of the girls would play whenever we go to arcades, we ended the argument with a coin flip… the guys won!

". . ." The girls were terrified, I never knew they didn't enjoy that much, but a deal's a deal, though they did try to argue, but we won.

It was hilarious, you could see the dread in the girls' eyes, at least most of them. When we arrived, there wasn't much people, I'm not sure if it's a good thing of a bad thing though, the guys scattered to their respective games, leaving the girls in the entrance, unable to move, in the end, some girls and some guys decided to go to the karaoke room… I was dragged along. Though, to be honest, I always wanted to try the karaoke room, try as in watch people sing. Everyone had to sing, I ended up having a duet with Shiki, love song of course, I saw her blush a bit but she was able to hide it. The room started to get filled with the emotion, any longer and Shiki would've suspected that I still feel something for her.

She seemed to really enjoy, I'm glad, and I never knew she had such a good voice; it makes her all the more attractive. My friend who knows about my hidden feelings for her hit me in the leg signaling me to stop thinking about her, a little favor I asked of him before, he gladly said yes.

Thankfully it ended soon, the bad news was that it was the girls' turn. I never had the feeling of perversion like my friends, so when the girls wanted to try out the swimsuits, they left the perverted guys to go get some snacks.

After that everyone, almost, decided to go home, as if it wasn't another plot, and I was right, I ended up with Shiki, not that I'm complaining. She noticed it too and started to blush. But we didn't have a choice, I'd be forever tormented by my conscience if I were to leave her alone, so I walked her around.

"So, where do you want to go now?" I tried to break the silence that I'm all too familiar with. No reply. I looked at her to make sure she heard me, she was looking at a store, actually I never seen that store. Then a second later, a guy came out and there was panic in her eyes, though she tried to hide it. I quickly theorized, she probably had a bad past with him. I held her hand and ran to the next corner, she was surprised, she wasn't aware that I noticed. I gave her a tell-me-about-it look, and she did.

"He is… my cousin who… likes me."

I was dumbfounded. That was ludicrous, I thought to myself, but Shiki wouldn't lie about this. She seemed to be hiding something… something painful, so I just let it slide, giving her a comforting hug, she seemed to appreciate it, I brought her to an ice cream shop, it was pretty well known, and we talked about other things while eating.

After a few hours, yes, my friends left that early before the scheduled time, we really became so much closer. The sun was about to set, when it's best colors come out, they traveled in the mall, through its glass windows and entrances, it reached us, I'm not sure what it did to me, but to Shiki, unbelievable, her hair became the color of the sun, the beautiful colors of it, Shiki's eyes became more gentle, looking out, the sun, the setting sun in her eyes, everything else became dark, only she was in my eyes, it did something to me too, based on her expression, it was at that time, when I looked into her soft far-seeing eyes, then I knew how she feels as well. I wanted it to be now, I wanted this moment to be The Moment, I slowly inched towards her, her eyes gave me a look of confirmation, I inched forward more, giving her space to make her decision, then my doubts were quickly extinguished as I felt her warm lips on mine, her body against mind, it was this moment, these seconds that mattered, it was just me and her, I couldn't let go, I refused to let go, I didn't let go.

This moment was burned into our very souls, so that we would never forget, we share a bond, a strong eternal bond. From that moment on, we had no more awkward silences, but we only had blissful silences together, where no one would disturb us, I love her, and she loves me, that's all I need to know. I won't let her go, I made a mistake once of letting go. Never again will I be so stupid, never again will she leave my arms.

Never again.

* * *

R&R Guys, it would be much appreciated, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
